


Land of Bliss

by dawnlight



Series: The She-Hobbit Chronicles: Love and Drama all the way to Lonely Mountain [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Gandalf - Freeform, Horny Bilbo, bagginshield, fem!Bilbo, rivendell is the land of bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Company arrived in Rivendell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of Bliss

 

*

 

Rivendell was always occupied Bilbo dream, from her parent’s story and the maps she often stare for long at her scribe table. Now Bilbo was here, fulfilling her dream in her own adventure. She guessed to Gandalf when entered the Hidden Pass, and her smile turned so wide and giddy when Gandalf returned a joyous look in confirmation. Suddenly, Bilbo felt merrier, her fatigue from the chase faltered, and her steps bounced with courage as she arrived at the end of pass.

 

She will never forget her first sight at the beauty, no matter how grumpy the dwarves around her.

 

Now as she occupied one of guest bedroom, Bilbo took a moment to run a check at the mental notes in her mind.

 

**First of all, never EVER dried a lingerie near the bonfire** , which surrounded by half-naked dwarves after a long and suffering rainy day. If only Fili and Kili didn’t tear the garment in half by their curious hands, Bilbo was sure she’ll burn it into ashes, cause there’s no way she’ll sew it back into any undergarment after getting sniffled by Bofur and Nori.

 

**Second, never let Mountain Trolls cooking a dinner.** She was stumbled into a camp of Trolls when she sneaked out to give midnight treat to Myrtle. With no knowledge that Mountain Trolls basically eat anything with flesh, she scolded the three as the worst cooks ever to use someone’s snout, someone’s crap, even someone’s juice, into their stew! She then offered to cook for them, said a good cooking made from the patience and love, though she wasn’t sure if they had any in them. If the sun didn’t rise in the middle of her talk within the trolls –after she cooked them the best lamb stew in the Shire and they basically became her slaves- then Bilbo won’t know she was just saved her life and the life of her dwarves companions at the other side of forest. From their confession to her, trolls hated dwarves or anything with swords. She shared the sentiment though it was for a certain dwarf who thought he’s too majestic for her.

Well, she got scolded by the rest of company when Gandalf found her and brought her back to the camp. Then she was trapped into a group hug and she never felt so complicated in her life before. She was confused, happy, and in the same time wary cause there’s a hand patted her buttock caringly.

 

**Third, never judge a witch from the bird dropping on her hair.** Radagast the Brown might be loony, but she was kindhearted and brave. When the company was attacked by Warg Riders – **another lesson: never leave ponies without guard or they’ll run with your belongings** \- the witch volunteered to be a diversion so they could escape.

 

**Lastly, never tricked Thorin Oakenshield into entering Rivendell,** because Dwarves hated Elf and it’s suffocating for Bilbo to be put in the close-rank formation of thirteen dwarves, full-armored and cranky, as they were circled by a hunting group of Elf. She appreciated the shielding, it kind of sweet, but she can’t breathe like this!

 

 

“You’re not a dwarf or a lad…” there came a voice from the arc. Bilbo recalled the morning in Bag End, when Thorin advised her to wear trousers and braided her blond hair, disguised herself as a Dwarrow. She turned at the speaker and found a tall young man leaned to the opening of her bedroom, wearing a black armor suit and black boots. “I’ve never seen a hobbit outside Bree before.” Continued the man.

“Well.” Bilbo smiled, “I’ve seen enough hobbit in my life, more than I desire.” She found a small smirk formed on the man’s thin lips and for such reason Bilbo squealed, “I’m Bilbo Baggins.” She bowed a bit, unsure how to greet a Man. Hobbit had many gestures, to stranger they nodded, to friends they hugged, to their dearest they kissed. Dwarves will bow humbly and Elves tapped each shoulder –Elrond and Gandalf was exception, they’ve been friend since ever- so it startled Bilbo with ridiculous sensations to have the man kneel and kissed her palm.

 

Eru, it’s too intense!

 

“My name is Aragorn.”

 

“Y-You don’t have to kneel!” _or kissed my palm for the goodness sake!_ Bilbo stepped back with flustered face.

 

Aragorn stood again, “I don’t mean to offend, but I’m afraid you’ll be uncomfortable to have me standing close. I know hobbit, but only the people in Bree. I’ve been told most hobbit lived deeper in Shire, and most of all never saw Man.” it made sense, what the brunette said. If it’s Lobelia instead Bilbo who got into this quest, Bilbo bet she’ll already died from culture shock of having thirteen dwarves and a wizard infiltrated her house.

 

“You traveled a lot?” Bilbo asked Aragorn.

 

“I’m one of Dunedain Ranger, so I’ve been in many places before.” Aragorn led her to sit together at the balcony outside the bedroom, to make it easier to converse, “how about you?”

 

“I’m on vacation.” Bilbo answered cheerfully.

 

“With thirteen dwarves?”

 

“And Gandalf.” Bilbo added, “She’s coming to my house, ask me to join her adventure, said that it’ll help me to learn more about the world. She didn’t tell about the dwarves and then they just crashed in and sort of make a spontaneous feast, drinking and singing their heart out till the last drop.”

 

“I think I can imagine that.” Aragorn chuckled, “so, what kind of adventure you’re in now?”

 

“I don’t think it’s my tale to share.” Bilbo said apologetically, “you know how secretive dwarves are. They are very loud and harsh, rude and annoying at some point, but,” Bilbo eyes softened as she was thinking about Thorin and the eternal mourn looming inside those blue orbs, “Mostly, they kept the bitterness to themselves.” She sighed. Maybe not the entire companions, maybe it’s just Thorin who fought so hard to be a perfect leader.

 

_‘Miss Baggins, stop being a distraction.’_

 

Bilbo pouted. She immediately stopped thinking about Thorin and stopped herself from expecting to gain a better place than ‘distraction’ to the Prince. So, Bilbo took a deep breath and asked about the Wild to Aragorn, discussing on how to survive especially for a woman. She was surprised that it became an interesting topic. She even halted Aragorn from speaking just to scribble some good tips in a small note.

Not too long after, Ori came to tell her about lunch. At the presence of Aragorn sitting next her, Ori was this close to run back to the company, probably to ask everyone to surround her into the tight-fitted formation again. But she called the youngest dwarf and asked if Ori wanted to join her watching Aragorn explained about type of edible mushroom in the wild. Hobbit really had a strange liking towards mushroom and even though mushroom wasn’t really Ori’s favorite, the lad stayed to guard Bilbo until Nori appeared to drag both of them from Aragorn while muttering in Khuzdul.

 

“I found these fools.” Nori pushed Ori at Dori and Bilbo at Thorin. “Chatting with a stranger whom shady enough to be a scoundrel.” At such false judgment Bilbo almost yelled in rage, but her body stiffened at how tight Thorin hugged her. It fumed her face even more, now she was angry because she loved at how protective the leader was. She bit the inside of her cheek, held any words to defend Aragorn because she afraid to lose the privilege of getting embraced by Thorin.

“He’s not a scoundrel.” Ori said before any dwarves get over-reacted, “Aragorn was the Ranger from North. He taught Bilbo how to pick mushroom in the wild.”

 

Now all eyes were on Bilbo, asked for confirmation.

 

“T-that’s true.” Bilbo stuttered, can’t really think clearly with Thorin scent and warmth attacked her from every direction, “before, we lost our ponies and luggage, including all of our food. And if it would like to be happened again, I prefer to be ready.” Bilbo sighed in relief when the hug loosened. She even smiled in appreciation because Thorin let her go. “Besides, hobbits really love mushrooms.”

“And you cook the best mushroom stew I’ve ever had.” Dwalin muttered gruffly.

“Aye, Master Dwalin you flatter me.” Bilbo winked at the bulky dwarves, who then took the freedom to take her hand and be the one who escort her to lunch with their host, while behind them, the rest of company followed while discussing about bilbo’s cooking skill.

 

*

 

“Do you think my sword had a name?” She asked Balin as they watched Elrond examined Gandalf and Thorin’s sword.

 

“I’m afraid it hasn’t, Lassie.” Balin smiled gently at dazed Bilbo.“More like letter-opener.”

 

Bilbo pouted, though it only made her companions squealed in joy to see her misery. She said nothing, when Thorin excused himself from the table –she was sure it’s not because of the food, she believed Thorin just getting constipated to accept Elf hospitality- so she finished her plate as fast as she could and drown the wine before she stood in front of Gandalf and Elrond’s table, “excuse me?”

 

She recalled again her talk with Aragorn and decided that she needed more than just tips in mushroom’ picking.

 

“Yes, Bilbo? Is there anything you want to share?” Gandalf asked while Elrond stared at her with daze. Hopefully not to her breast, cause she didn’t know how to deal with horny elf, or whether or not Elf got horny in general, because if they did and they managed to hide it behind those stoic face, then it’ll be double creepy than a certain creeper dwarf who constantly stared and reminded her that her femininity should never be in the way for the quest.

“Before that, I believe we’re not getting introduced yet.” When Elrond gave her a hand, she took it a bit giddily, much to hear the sound of protest from the dwarves in the other table.

 

“Hey, mind you hand!”

 

“She belongs to us!”

 

“Ssssh!” Bilbo hissed at Fili and Bofur before smiled in thankful when Elrond actually helped her to stand on Thorin’s empty chair. “My name is Bilbo Baggins, the daughter of Bungo and Belladona Baggins.” She bowed in respect, “It’s an honor to see you, Lord Elrond.”

“No, it’s my honor, to witness love blossomed in my land and to have you here then it means your parents’ love was steady and strong.” Elrond nodded back and she was surprised –and also delighted- to have the elf remembered about her parents who once come to this land in many years ago. “It’s a shame that I can’t see you around your company before, so welcome to Rivendell, Bilbo Baggins.” She had this wide grin as she nodded and Gandalf took the moment to ask again if there’s something bugged her mind.

“I’m just wondering if there’s any tip for my safety. I mean, the dwarves are strong but since we’re going to enter the Wild, I wished for assistance in survival, especially for a woman.”

 

Gandalf and Elrond exchanged gaze for a while, Bilbo felt something hit a side of her head and she turned to find stain from cherry tomato on her hair. She glared at the table of her company. Everyone seemed busy with everyone. She grabbed a berry from a plate and hit Bofur right at the nose. The dwarf dodged it with loud chuckle.

 

“Well,” after discussing for her request, Elrond gazed at her and said, “then you shall ask my daughter Arwen and my foster son Estel -you can call him with another name if he allowed you- . He’s a Ranger from North and just recently home for visit. He could tell you about edible herbs in the wild.”

Bilbo gaped for a moment. “You mean… Aragorn?” her reaction made Gandalf raised an eyebrow in interest and Elrond looked puzzled. “He’s your son?!”

“Foster son, Bilbo.” Gandalf chuckled lightly, “though I don’t know how you find his birth name, or when exactly you meet him, but I’m sure it’ll be my pleasure to watch your interaction.” _She_ wrapped it up with a sly wink.

 

Bilbo snorted, “Sure Gandalf you’re taking too much fun from me.” _My misery, to be exact._ She corrected herself.

 

“I can’t help it.” Gandalf laughed. “Hobbits never cease to surprise me.”

 

*

 

“Where’s Bilbo?”

 

Thorin woke up that night after a long day rest to clear any elf from harassing his mind. Oh how he hated elf in the first place, it’s all started from Thranduil and those doll-faced armies who only stare and then turned away seeing his people miserably get stomped and incinerated by dragon. At that time, he’s too young to understand there’s always reason behind action, and though now he realized, not all elf was as coward as Thranduil, the hatred was too deep rooted in him to the point he can’t stand to breath the same air with them, hence standing in their land, asking for their help like a beggar!

He lived far too long as pauper than a prince. He simply wished this quest will end either him returned home or die trying.

 

“She went with Ori.” Bofur explained while roasting the sausage, “said that she need a lesson in survival.”

“From elf?!” Thorin growled.

“From a lady.” Balin corrected, “if you’re not aware yet, Thorin, none of us female enough to teach her.”

“Where’s Gandalf? She could teach Bilbo. And why Ori had to accompany her?” Thorin knew he was being sulky. He can’t help it. He hoped to wake up seeing Bilbo and tested the edge of her patience as in their routine, because it was fun that she really knew how to make his heart cheered with her sarcasm remark and cute glare. Now she’s gone and all Thorin could do was sitting next to Bofur in wait for the sausage. He realized he’s also hungry like others.

 

“She only allowed Ori to come with her.” Kili said with a sigh, apparently reminiscing the rejection _he_ got from Bilbo, “ah, so lucky that lad, if Bilbo decided to take a bath with the lady elf.”

“Are you REALLY just saying that?” Fili smacked Kili in the head, disbelief was in the older prince’s gaze,

“Yeah, don’t be hypocrite. I know you like her in THAT WAY too.”

Fili growled in return and Thorin accepted a cup of coffee from Dori to ease away the worry from wrinkling his temple. He sat back and leaned to a wall, watching his nephews turning into ball of fists, while others took it as the source of entertainment. Especially Nori who started to place the bet.

 

“Here.” Dwalin gave him a plate of roasted potatoes and sausages. “Don’t get too somber. She will be fine.” the Captain said while sitting next to him.

“I’m not worried about her safety. If this place had no great security system, I’ll definitely be merrier than I am now.” Thorin replied flatly. “It just that, I kept forgetting she’s only with us because of Gandalf and the only demand she asked from me is to bring her home, safe and sound.” He bit into the potato with grief. “While I don’t even know if I’m survived to see my home and my people returned from poverty.”

 

“What do you want to do then?” Dwalin sipped _his_ ale, “leave her here? Sent her back to Hobbiton?”

 

“I guess.” Thorin never felt his heart became this heavy before, as if it really made of stone. He treasured Bilbo, just as he dearest his own kin. That’s why he said those harsh words to her, to open her eyes and made her understand, world wasn’t made of cookies and cupcakes and berry pies. The life outside the border of Shire was hard and cruel, with people eating people and humanity was always at the brink of extinction.

 

Dwalin gave him a pointed look, “She won’t like it.” confirmed the tall dwarf.

 

“I know.” Thorin smiled at his plate, recalled again the feeling from holding Bilbo. The hobbit was tensed and embarrassed to be tucked inside his embrace, but he liked the way Bilbo stayed still and be silent. It healed him from his everlasting longing. It stitched the gaping wound of broken heart he got from losing too many of beloved ones. Though he won’t be completely healed, it’s nice to know that he was recovering.

 

“Where’d you get those sausages?”

 

“Bilbo!”

 

Thorin startled from his thought. His eyes moved to see the back of Bilbo standing next to Bofur. His breath hitched to see her damp hair hung loosely on the back of her elven blouse, made of layered satin which innocently flowed till reached her knees. She did take a bath, from the sandalwood scent smeared around the crowds and the groan from the dwarves. Kili especially pouted.

 

“What?” She looked around. “There’s a bath house in East Wing, if you be nice for once and ask.”

 

“Are you bathing with Ori?”

 

“You dressed like Elf!”

 

“You smelled like Elf!”

 

“Traitors!” Kili and Fili chorused.

 

Bilbo sighed. “Fine.” She walked away from the group, “I was here to inform you that we’re allowed to use their kitchen and I was about to cook stuffed pheasant which I got from hunting with Ori, but if you don’t want any then we’ll eat by ourselves. Come on, Ori!”

 

“WAIT WAIT WAIT!”

 

Bilbo dragged stunned Ori who could only stand awkwardly not too far from her. Ori was also bathed and changed into man’s clothes, though they're oversized to _him_. Surrounded them, the young dwarves persuaded, threatened and at some point they even begged Bilbo to share while the wiser and older ones stared at the commotion in awe. Thorin watched it as Bilbo finally agreed to feed them but with one crucial condition, every each of them had to bath and at least changed into clean clothes. She finally took a relief sigh and smiled when everyone just simply agreed.

 

“Hhh…” Bilbo sighed as she saw the group went to the East Wing of guest quarter with Ori as guide. Then she realized Thorin was still sipping on his coffee while staring at her. Bilbo opened her mouth to say something, but she immediately shook her head and silently greeted the leader with a pained smile and took her leave.

_‘Who am I to feel acquainted to you? I’m just a distraction, talking to you might as well bore you to death…_ ’ her expression was so open, so easy to read which also easily made him guilty. He shouldn’t mess with her too much for his own fun. Stop the affection if he’s not interested. Stop rejecting her if he wanted her. Don’t do both because then he’ll only hurt her.

Sourly Thorin looked at the abandoned sausages near the bonfire. Thorin was dazed in blank, before the leader shrugged. Well, on the good side, he could have all of sausages for himself now.

 

 

“Thorin.”

 

Suddenly, the soft whisper returned for him and with his eyes still widened in shock, he was attacked by a petite figure and assaulted into a deep kiss.

Bilbo bent in front of him, her eyes shut and her lips locked with his, unmoved. The act itself rushed his heart beat and roused his hands to cup each side of blond head, as he released himself from the tangle of softness, just to slam his mouth at her, chewing on the taste of her fresh scent and warmth cavern. She moaned and arched her now trembling back. Propped on the top of him, her body was so lithe and fragile, only wrapped by soft fabric and by Mahal he’s lying if he wasn’t aroused with her elvish dress or her elvish scent!

“Bilbo…” He broke the kiss, “Stop it.” He said it effortlessly, because he’s also reluctant to let her go. Bilbo mewled into his stubbed cheek as the she-hobbit hugged his neck and rubber her ear to his nose. Thorin had been told about how sensitive the ear was, so he shouldn’t really feed her lust by licking the earlobe or take the whole into his mouth and sucked them gently. It made her shuddered, hard and harder as she hugged him even tighter and spilled herself in ecstasy.

“Hhhh…” Bilbo went limp on him. Her face was a mess of blush and tears. Her body was still shivering and her dress spoiled from the afterglow. “Thorin… I’m sorry…” She whispered bitterly, “Please don’t hate me.”

No, Thorin will never hate her. He intended to, but he can’t. So he answered it by kissing her ear and moved to trace her face with loving peck, before their lips locked again in a slow burning kiss.

 

“I’d hate to interrupt…”

 

Thorin never wished Gandalf to die before, but to set Bilbo into yelped in panic while accidentally step at his crotch on her way to stand from him, he could think one or two way to end the blasted witch' life.

 

“Gandalf! I don’t mean to-…”

 

“Shush, whoever you molest wasn’t important to me, Bilbo, as long as it’s not the otherwise.” She made a hand gesture for Bilbo to stop reasoning, before she turned at Thorin and asked. “Are you ready to show the map?”

 

*

 

A/N: hope you enjoy reading!

 


End file.
